1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus including an adjustable support platform, and in particular an exercise step having a platform that is able to be reconfigured between horizontal and sloped orientations.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well established that steps may be used for physical training and rehabilitation exercises, and the use of a stair risers or box steps for muscle strengthening has long been prescribed by doctors and physiotherapists during injury recovery. More recently, organized step aerobics classes have become an increasingly popular form of exercise, particularly for group training. Step training involves each participant being provided with an elevated support platform which is used to perform aerobic exercise by stepping or jumping onto the platform. Exercise steps are typically height adjustable to enable them to be tailored for persons of varying height and to varying the height for varying types of exercise.
It is known to vary the height of an exercise step using stacked ‘risers’ that support the platform in a horizontal orientation. By adding or removing risers from that stack at each end of the step the height may be adjusted. It is also known, for example from WO2004016325, to provide exercise steps with legs that are adjustable in height. In each instance, the legs or risers must be arranged at equal heights either end of the platform to ensure stability. As the platform is used to support the full body weight of a user in motion, instability of the platform could result in injury to user.
Step exercises typically comprise the user stepping with one foot from the ground onto the level platform which activates a specific limited set of muscles. It has been identified that further benefits may be achieved from step training if the platform is angled relative to the ground either lengthwise or width wise. This is not possible with conventional step platforms. For example, if one were to provide a platform with stacks of different heights at each end, the platform would be inclined but would no longer seat along the upper surface of either riser stack and would instead be provided only with edge contacts. The platform would slip from the risers once any weight were applied. This has been addressed by providing wedge shaped slanted risers that are provided at the top of each stack, or more normally with a single wedge at one end and a second wedge supported on a stack of horizontal risers at the other. The wedges provide a sloped surface that supports the platform more securely. However, the angle of the platform is fixed by the angle of the wedged risers. More problematically, this solution requires wedged risers as an additional component that are only required and usable for sloped platform exercises, and must be removed and stowed when not required, as well as requiring additional storage and transit volume. The requirement to swap in wedged risers is also cumbersome, and the need for these additional components adds cost.
There is therefore a need for an exercise step that may be securely used in both a horizontal and angled configuration, which addresses the above described problems and/or which offers improvements generally.
According to the present invention there is provided an exercise apparatus as defined in the accompanying claims.